Unbelievable
by ImpactManiac
Summary: Rewrite! Enjoy! the first one is a big mistake! Indonesian! slight smut!


Grell, Dewa kematian yg dianggap menyebalkan oleh sebastian,iblis pelayan keluarga phantomhive sekarang ada di atas ranjangnya. Rambut merahnya yg panjang menempel di beberapa bagian tubuhnya karena keringat, warna wajahnya menandingi rambut merahnya, nafasnya memburu, dan detak jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tujuannya yg semula hanya untuk berkunjung untuk menemui sebastian malah berakhir seperti ini.

Sebastian ada di atasnya, penuh keringat dan nafsu. Sebastian memandang shinigami di bawahnya yg bergetar setelah mencapai klimaksnya dan menarik shinigami berambut merah itu dalam ciuman yang agresif. Grell terasa manis dan wanginya seperti harum bunga mawar. Ia benci mengakuinya, tapi Grell jauh lebih baik daripada Ciel. Sebastian pull out and Grell whimpering because of sudden loss from Sebastian's big cock inside him. Blood and semen dripping from his abusive hole, he was still a virgin and Sebastian enter him forcefully, but soon the pleasure washing them over.

Sebastian jatuh di sebelah Grell dan mereka diam untuk beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya sebastian berdiri, berjalan ke kamar mandi dan keluar dengan handuk di pinggangnya.

"Grell-san, sebaiknya kau mpembersihkan diri dulu sebelum pergi dari sini" kata sebastian sambil mengambil bajunya yg berserakan di lantai dan melipatnya, tapi tidak dengan baju Grell.

"B-baik" jawab Grell yg masih terlalu lemah untuk bergerak. Sebastian menatap si rambut merah yg lelah itu. "Oh ya, dan setelah membersihkan diri kau harus segera pergi dari sini" Grell hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Dia tahu sebastian hanya 'menggunakan'nya untuk kesenangan, mungkin setelah ini dia tidak diperbolehkan datang, tapi ternyata,

"Kau boleh datang lagi besok... jika ini yg kau inginkan". Mata merah Sebastian menatap wajah kebingungan Grell dan tersenyum, senyum licik yg membuat para gadis berteriak, tapi reaksi Grell berbeda, Ia hanya mengangguk dengan wajah sedih. Hal ini membuat Sebastian ragu kalau Grell akan datang lagi besok.

Ternyata tidak. Esoknya Grell datang dengan sedikit lebih... Seksi. Ia tidak memakai vest atau jaket merah yg selalu ia gantungkan di sikutnya, ia hanya memakai kemeja tipis lengan panjang dan melepas dua kancing dari atas. Dia duduk di jendela yg terbuka dan rambutnya yg panjang dibiarkan terurai seperti biasa. Aroma tubuhnya meliputi ruangan Sebastian, wangi mawar yg memikat. Sebastian tersenyum licik membayangkan apa yg akan dia lakukan pada tubuh indah itu.

"Jadi kau datang juga, bahkan mempersiapkan semuanya". Wajah Grell memerah dan menunduk, menghindari tatapan mata merah darah Sebastian. Tiba-tiba saja dagunya diangkat oleh Sebastian agar mata emeraldnya bertemu dengan mata crimson Sebastian, mata merah yg memerangkap hatinya untuk menuruti semua keinginan iblis itu.

Tanpa Grell sadari, ia sudah ada diatas tempat tidur dan Sebastian diatasnya. Mereka menyatukan mulut mereka dalam ciuman yg basah dan kasar.

Saliva running down from Grell's chin as their tongue play with each other in their mouth. Grell' shirt have been disheveled. Sebastian's hand found its way to Grell's pant, unziping it and tugging it off. His other hand pinch Grell's right nipple. (That's all for now, I can't write it)

Sebastian melihat punggung shinigami yg telah ia masuki dan mengeluarkan semennya kedalam tubuh si rambut merah itu. Grell bergetar merasakan suatu cairan memasuki tubuhnya. Mereka terdiam sesaat untuk mengejar nafas mereka. Sebastian berbaring di sebelah Grell. Grell berbalik menghadap Sebastian, tanpa sengaja bibirnya mengatakan 3 kata yg mungkin akan mengakhiri hubungan mereka sekarang, "I love u". Mata Sebastian membesar karena terkejut dan Grell sadar apa kesalahannya.

"Ah... M-maaf aku-aku tak bermaksud" Grell bergetar ketakutan, takut ia akan langsung ditendang keluar dari mansion dan tidak diizinkan kembali. Air mata mulai berkumpul di mata emerald Grell, tapi ia tidak berani mengeluarkannya, ia tidak mau kelihatan lemah didepan Sebastian. Tanpa diduga, Sebastian menyunggingkan senyum liciknya, bangkit dalam posisi duduk dan memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Grell. Grell tercekat dan langsung menutup matanya yang menyebabkan airmatanya jatuh. Dia menunggu untuk pukulan yang akan diberikan oleh Sebastian, tapi tidak... Yang ia dapatkan adalah sebuah ciuman lembut dan kata "I love u, too..."

THE END!  
A/n- My first one-shot! Enjoy! It's rather short and suck... Sorryyy :'( 


End file.
